Annie's tale: the newest straw hat
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Annie was a singer at a tavern living her life with her friends helping her run the Tavern what happens when after a storm Annie finds Sanji on the beach after he fell over board? hell that's what
1. the storm

Name: Annie (last name unknown for now ^^)

Gender: female

Age: 21

Hair: Long black hair reaches her lower back

Eyes: Green

Cloths: normally wears red tube top and black pants and high heels (for the start of the story they are red) once in a while wears a leather jacket that only covers her chest and leaves her stomach showing

Lives: on an island in the grand line she owns a tavern called "The bear claw" with her three friends Tom, Susan, and Terry (terry is a girl and Tom and Susan are twins)

Fighting style: uses two swords that have three points on them (like you'd see in a ninja game or something) they have white blades and black handles

Family: you'll all find out later in the story otherwise it isn't fun

Other information: she doesn't look people in the eyes because if you look her in the eyes you'll be frozen with fear (no she is not a vampire!)She has a rather pale skin color she makes it so the tavern is basically a pirate haven she refuses to let the marines arrest anyone in the tavern she sings to entertain the people in the tavern while they enjoy their stay. Annie has been wanted for a few different pirate crews including two that basically refuse to give up on her the Buggy bands and Don Krieg as we all know Don Krieg doesn't take no for an answer (or at least most one piece fans know ^^") so she's had some difficulties Susan and Terry do their best to help but it's difficult when the two crews are also trying to recruit them (I have pictures to use for Susan, Terry and Tom) ~Story start~

~~Straw hats~~

A storm was raging on the grand line the crew (Brook and Franki are in this one) trying to keep the ship from being wrecked and the supplies from falling over board as well as themselves

"The storm is getting too bad we should start using safety lines" Nami shouted to the crew as a wave washed over the deck almost knocking her over the rail it would have if Franki didn't grab her (no there will be no relationship between them) which Nami kind of hit him for afterwards

"Start tying Ropes to the mast and to yourselves" Nami said

"We don't need them" Luffy shouted over the wind

"Fine all devil fruit users tie yourselves down that means you Luffy" Zoro shouted he didn't feel like arguing with the captain right now

"Franki you should too!" Usopp shouted Franki nodded and did as he helped Luffy and Chopper tie themselves as well Sanji helped Brook when he noticed Robin hadn't heard the shouts being on the other side of the deck

"Brace yourselves!" Nami shouted a giant wave was coming Sanji bolted over with the rope and quickly tied it around Robin's waist just as the wave hit when the deck was no longer under water Robin went to thank Sanji but the cook wasn't there he was nowhere to be seen

"COOK OVER BOARD!" she yelled to let the others know Sanji had fallen over board the straw hats ran to the rails looking for him in the water Zoro sighed and got a rope he tied it around his waist and the other end to the rail and went down towards the water to see if he could find any sign of the cook when he came back all he had was Sanji's Jacket

"It's all I found" he said Nami sighed

"We can't look for him now we just have to hope for the best and look for him after the storm" She shouted

"But Sanji could be drowned by then" Luffy shouted

"And if we don't secure the ship we'll all drown" Franki said "Sorry Luffy I don't think Sanji wants the rest of us to drown because of him besides he can swim" Franki added before running off Luffy took one more look over the railing

"SANJI IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luffy screamed as loud as he could no one mentioned to him that if Sanji was already dead he couldn't kill him but he wouldn't have listened any way right?

~~Annie/two days later~~

Annie woke up the morning after the storm (it lasted two days to sunlight streaming through the window of her room she sighed and got up she did her daily thing it was still early so Susan and Terry weren't up yet but Tom sure as hell was Annie put on her black pants but instead of her normal red tube top she switched it up and put a black one on to match her jacket that she put on she also put on her black heels she figured sense there were probably a few accidents at sea she'd wear black today she went downstairs as quietly as she could

"Morning Annie" Tom said sliding a plate of Bacon and eggs down the bar to her

"Thanks Tom and good morning to you to" she said taking a fork and taking a bite

"Switching to Goth?" Tom asked Annie rolled her eyes

"Yes I'll be covering my eyes with five sticks of eyeliner later" (no offenses to Goths you people are cool)

Tom rolled his eyes as he sat down to enjoy his own breakfast

"Going to go for your normal walk on the beach?" he asked her Annie nodded

"Yep I'm going to see if anything washes up on shore like maybe seashells or something"

"After that storm they'll all be powder" tom said Annie shrugged

"Better bring an umbrella it's still raining" Tom added Annie looked confused then looked out the window apparently in the 20 minutes it took her to get ready it started raining again

"Weird" she muttered continuing to eat when she finished she went into the kitchen and was greeted by the cooking staff

"Morning Anne"

"It's Annie for the billionth time and good morning" Annie said cleaning the dishes before grabbing an umbrella before walking out one thing she hated about the grand line was the un predictable weather patterns. (Sorry I'm a sophomore and still don't know where to put a period at the end of a sentence)

Annie walked along the beach as it continued to rain getting sand in her strap up heels (those heels that show your foot I call them strap ups) after a while she just gave up and took them off walking barefoot after stuffing the shoes in her backpack that she had brought along with her.

~~Sanji (No he isn't dead I can't kill one of my fav characters) ~~

Sanji was an inch away from unconsciousness *sp?* he had made it to shore thanks to swimming and waves pushing him. Sanji felt little waves coming up to hit his waist and then go back down he didn't have the energy to keep moving he coughed up some water and other sea junk at this point Sanji was surprised he was alive even if it was just barely he felt light rain hitting him as well he heard footsteps coming towards him

"You know if you sleep here you'll catch a cold" (Stealing haku's line from Naruto sorry it's my favorite line) Sanji made himself open his eyes and all he saw was Annie he tried to say something but just passed out instead

~~Annie (again) ~~

Annie sighed

"I always thought the straw hats would be a little more careful with their nakama" she said putting her umbrella in her bag she then checked for a fever *god damn it he's burning up* she thought putting his arm over her shoulder and standing up with him placing her other arm around his waist and dragging him back to the Tavern

"TOM CALL THE DOCTOR NOW!" she yelled


	2. Wake up call

Tom ran down stairs and to where Annie was a little panicked when he heard her yell

"What did you- You know who that is right?" Tom asked when he saw Sanji, Annie nodded

"Yes of course I know he's black leg Sanji but we never turn down pirates and he needs help we can't just let him die" Annie reminded him Tom sighed he absolutely hated it when Annie of all people were right

"Alright I'll run and get the doctor you get him changed into something dry"

"Dude I'm a girl why don't we send Susan to go get the doctor and you get him changed then I'll take care of him" Annie said Tom sighed once again and nodded taking half of Sanji's body weight off of Annie and shouting for Susan to go get the doctor

"I'm taking a delivery order ask Terry" Susan shouted Annie rolled her eyes and right as she was about to yell Terry was already running out the door she had been in the room the whole time and Annie hadn't noticed

~~Sanji/three weeks later~~

Sanji awoke to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window wait window? When had he gotten back to the ship? Sanji didn't have time to remember much before a wave on nausea and a headache hit him he threw up in a bowl next to him on the bedside table wait wasn't his bedside table on the right side of the bed not the left? Looking around he realized he wasn't in his room he was somewhere unfamiliar. A wet cloth had fallen to the floor and Sanji suddenly felt dizzy he laid back down where was he? He heard voices outside his room one seemed oddly familiar he tried to remember where he had heard it then remembered * the woman from the beach* he thought to himself then the door opened and in walked Annie, Annie sighed at Susan and Terry

"You guys can't see him until he is healthy"

"Aww but he's so cute!" Terry said

"Screw cute he's fricken hot" Susan said both girls giggled and Annie blushed a bit

"No this is not for you two to fantasize over him now go do your jobs" Annie said closing the door and locking it as well she turned and saw Sanji staring at her

"Hm funny the doctor said you weren't going to wake up for at least another week and a half"

"You mean chopper?" Sanji asked Annie shook her head

"No the town doctor your crew isn't here" Annie said pulling a chair over to the bed and sitting down next to him Sanji looked away from her

"Don't even think-"

"I'm not turning you in for your reward I'm not a low life" Annie said sounding rather offended, it sounded like she had heard that song and dance before

"This isn't the first time a pirate has washed up on the beach and you have found him is it?" Sanji asked her Annie shook her head going into the bedside drawer and getting a bottle of medicine but before giving him any she pressed her hand gently onto his forehead

"Hmm you still have a fever" she muttered getting a spoon out and then picking up the damp cloth on the floor she poured an almost black liquid into a spoon and handed it to him

"Drink it"

"Yes my angel" Sanji said drinking it Annie laughed a little bit

"Isn't that an understatement" she said quietly more to herself than Sanji


	3. Not too far away

Sanji was rather confused at her comment

"Well I think you are an angel for saving me" Sanji said Annie smiled

"You're just lucky I take a walk on the beach every morning" Annie said making him drink the medicine he choked on it Annie laughed

"That taste like shit what the hell'd you do poison it?"

"No if it taste bad it just means its working" Annie said taking the spoon and setting it on the bed side table Sanji smiled a little as he thought of chopper saying taht when ever he gave someone crappy tasting medicine

"you sound like my ship's doctor" Sanji said Annie smiled

"well if he says that then he's very smart" Annie said smiling at him Sanji nodded

"So how much do you know about my crew?"

"More than you'd think my brother sorta knows your crew especially one particular person" Annie said

"You don't give many hints do you?" Sanji asked her Annie shook her head before standing up

"You should get some rest you've still got a ways to go for recovery" Annie said before walking out her two fangirlish friends still waiting outside they tried to get a glimpse of him as Annie closed the door Sanji smiled a little

"I think I might like being here until I can contact the crew" Sanji said before drifting off to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~Straw hats~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin was kind of in an emo corner sense she blamed herself for Sanji falling over board and the fact that they hadn't found him for two weeks was not calming her nerves at all

"Robin its not your fault it was an accident this stuff happens" Nami said trying to comfort her friend

"How come everyone I care about dies and its my fault?" Robin asked still in her emo self Nami sighed

"He isn't dead Sanji can't be dead yet" Luffy said with a frown he was determined to find sanji he knew his friend wasn't dead yet and refused to believe that he was dead until he had solid proof that Sanji was dead although all the odds were against him Robin had even researched survival rates of taht kind of storm and that's another reason why she was so depressed Zoro didn't even seem the same the sunny go wasn't the same ship with out the perverted chef

"Luffy he's dead and there's nothing we can do about it" Franki said as brooke began to play the funeral march on his violin

"Brook!" everyone yelled making the skeleton jump a mile

"You aren't helping" Usopp said simply

"Sorry" Brooke said putting his violin away then pulled out his flute and started playing Binks sake it was a cheerier toon and sorta perked everyone up it definatly seemed to make the skeleton feel better

"No Sanji is alive I just know it" Luffy said everyone admired his determination but this was just rediculous if they hadn't found him now what made Luffy think he was still alive after all that?

"How much longer till we get to the island?" Luffy suddenly asked Nami looked at her map and the log pose

"I'd say about three more days" she said


	4. Aniki brother

It was a couple of days later and Sanji was now on his feet and helping serve tables and also cook although it was against the wishes of Annie. Susan and Terry however did not seem to mind watching the chef at all their flirtatious nature getting the better of the two of them which ultimately gave more work for Annie to make sure that they did their work and left the poor chef alone.

Sanji was working as a waiter one day when he saw some man flirting with Annie she clearly was not happy about it at all. Sanji frowned as he watched the scene he walked over nearby and pretended to bus a table while he ease dropped on the conversation.

"Markus I said no"

"Aww come on Little Ann,"  
>"Quit calling me that." Annie said glaring at him as she went to walk around the bar and pass the one called Markus, Markus grabbed her wrist and in one swift movement pulled Annie into his lap with his arm around her waist so she wouldn't get up though she tried<p>

"Aww come on Ann, you know that no one says no to me."  
>"Pardon me for being the first." Annie said still trying to rise Sanji couldn't" help it his gentlemanly behavior acting up he approached and cleared his throat to get the attention of the two Markus glared at the chef as Annie continued to try and get loose of Markus's grip although the look that she gave to Sanji was a curious one it also read 'what do you think you're doing?' which Sanji quickly ignored as he removed the apron from around him<p>

"I believe the lady said no" Sanji said Markus stared for a moment before he burst out laughing  
>"You're joking right? Ann who's this fool who thinks he can order me around?" Markus asked with a laugh Annie continued to struggle against Markus but sighed<br>"No one he's the guy I found washed up on the beach a few weeks ago and shouldn't even be up walking around let alone challenging anyone when he's in over his head" Annie said emphasizing every word she said trying to hint to Sanji to go back to what he was doing in hopes she could handle it but sadly her hint went unnoticed by him.

"Look, you're new here so I'll let you in on a little secret no one gets in my way because they know it'd bring hell I'm in charge of little Ann sense her brother left"  
>"When did I say that?" Markus went a ghostly pale and turned to the door Sanji even went a ghostly shade of pale at the man standing in the doorway the entire tavern went silent and everything seemed to freeze as the man who stood before them glared directly at Markus with his golden, Hawk like eyes<br>"Dracule I can handle this" Annie said Dracule Mihawk the pirate lord walked in the tavern taking his hat off and approaching the three  
>"Markus if I recall I put Tom in charge of watching after my baby sister here and from what I have seen of this town you've just taken my power and used it as your own" Dracule said Markus didn't look so confident now Dracule bent down so he was eye level with Markus<br>"You've got till I count to three to release my little sister and get the hell out one…"

It didn't even take Dracule to get to two before Markus was out the door and Annie was standing on her own glaring at where he had gone. Annie then turned to her brother a pout on her face  
>"You never give me a chance"<br>"Because if I did you'd be dead meat a long time ago" Dracule said the two glared at each other before each broke into a grin and laughed Sanji still stood scared out of his wits as flash backs of what happened on the Baratie and what this man did to Zoro came through his mind  
>"Oh it's you" Sanji was snapped out of his thoughts by the swordsman addressing him now<br>"I remember you from the don Krieg incident How is your Nakama doing from our fight I've heard he's learned a lot sense we last came in contact with each other" Dracule said  
>Sanji slowly nodded not really knowing what else to do Annie did a face palm she now knew the story behind why the gentleman had become frozen<br>"Idiot you scared him!"  
>"His Nakama challenged me I was supposed to ignore him?"<br>"YES!" Annie yelled the tavern by now had gone back to its normal chatter as Susan and Terry hurried out of the back and greeted their old friend as did Tom and the doctor Sanji couldn't help but smile from here it only seemed like Dracule was human but he hadn't expected for the man to actually be related to his guardian Angel as Sanji had also begun to call Annie Sanji sighed suddenly feeling a bit Dizzy Susan placed a hand on Sanji's arm realizing this  
>"Come on you should go lay down you're still running a fever and if you don't rest you're going to get worse" Susan said Annie rolled her eyes<br>"Susan you have work to do I'll take him so you don't unintentionally give him a nosebleed" Annie said taking Sanji upstairs Sanji could practically feel the death stare that Dracule was boring into the back of his head which sent a chill down his spine he turned to Dracule  
>"I'm a gentleman you can trust me!" Sanji told him honestly the guy scared him so he wanted to assure this of the brother somewhat understanding (Foreshadowing to a story of mine that will be coming later)<p>

Sanji went upstairs with Annie she already had his medicine ready he sighed taking it and almost throwing it back up again the usual  
>"Now get to bed and don't come downstairs unless it's for food" Annie told him before walking away Sanji sat on his bed and sighed looking out the window once more out to the ocean hoping that his Nakama would come soon he had done this every day sense he had woken up hoping that he would see the familiar figure head or the famous Jolly Roger that had the marines quaking in their boots or even the familiar call of his two beloved women searching for him in the town but day after day his hope began to dwindle as the day never came.<p>

Sanji sighed a little bit before laying down on the bed hoping to take a nap sense if he didn't take it easy chances were Annie was going to hurt him for it he had seen her take some pretty big guys down well verbally she'd talk as if an angry mother yelling at someone who hurt her child all in all it could get scary sometimes he didn't dare want to see her fight if she had any skill which was to be assumed sense Annie was the sister to the world's greatest swordsman

Luffy searched the town quickly for the cook hopeful but it seemed everywhere the straw hatted captain and his crew searched they came up empty handed Luffy frowned his heart sinking sadly for every day they didn't find the cook his hope seemed to fade of finding his Nakama alive however that didn't destroy his determination he would find Sanji one way or another!  
>"Luffy he isn't here we've searched absolutely everywhere" Nami said to him as Luffy continued to look in the stupidest places now trying to search in a dumpster<br>"Then he must have washed up on another island" Luffy said frowning he was still determined his crew had given up all hope but he hadn't and he refused to! Zoro sighed being the one to step forward  
>"Luffy….with a storm like that he probably sank meaning no matter how much you look unless you can swim to the bottom of the ocean and back you aren't going to find him" Zoro said sadly Luffy still had that determined look in his eyes though as he turned around and hurried away Zoro sighed<br>"I tried"  
>"We know Zoro" Nami said<p> 


	5. Honorary Nakama

Chapter five

Sanji awoke the next morning and looked out the window like he usually did his heart sank as his hopes were not there Sanji had dreamt of his Nakama again he missed them terribly even the shitty Marimo head was missed slightly Sanji actually missed arguing with him he got up and changed into the set of clothes that Tom had left for him Sanji buttoned the black shirt and put on the red tie and pants at least it was similar to what he usually wore he walked out and jumped a bit as Dracule stood leaning on the wall outside of his door  
>"That's not creepy at all" Sanji said sarcastically Mihawk Narrowed his eyes a little causing the cook to be quiet<br>"Why are you here?" Dracule asked

Sanji was confused so Dracule upon seeing this continued further with his question

"You're a pirate yet your Nakama is nowhere to be seen are you spying on me for that swordsman?" he asked

Sanji could feel the protective older brother thing and realized what else the pirate lord could be thinking and shook his head quickly then explained the story to him when he finished Dracule seemed to understand and sighed a little bit then Sanji suddenly had a bit of alarm

"You aren't going to report me to the marines are you?" Sanji asked him cautiously

Dracule sighed but shook his head Sanji didn't understand how this made it different after all Dracule soon saw Sanji was once again puzzled and shook his head a little bit with a chuckle  
>"You aren't too bright are you? My sister and her friends have made this place a safe haven for pirates if I were to rat it out she'd be arrested and she'd probably kill me for it before the marines arrived" Dracule said<p>

Sanji was surprised all these rumors of Dracule Mihawk the world's greatest swordsman being just some blood thirsty creep didn't seem to be so true after all although that could easily be mistaken by the fact that A: his sword was a giant cross and B: he rode around in a coffin with a bunch of creepy candles everywhere and just down right looked kind of like a vampire or some odd movie monster.  
>"But if you hurt my sister in any shape way of form I will drag you out of here, torture you till your last dying breath and then turn you over to the marines"<br>Then again Sanji could also have been wrong.

Sanji now a little freaked out slowly stepped around Mihawk and hurried downstairs so that he could help out for the day the place was busy that morning Annie was actually in a waitresses outfit this time white button up shirt and black skirt instead of her usual tube top and skinny jeans Sanji looked to Tom who was quickly seating people for some form of explanation but Tom was too busy trying to get some guy to stop yelling at him so of course the cook had to look to the vampire again

"There's a pirate crew headed here and they always give Annie and the gang trouble so they want to make sure that this time the crew doesn't completely destroy the tavern" Dracule explained

Now Sanji understood he nodded before going in the back to grab an apron but the cook stopped him  
>"No you have to go upstairs" The cook said Sanji was rather puzzled this seemed to be the start of one hell of a confusing day.<p>

"Why do I have to go upstairs?"  
>"The crew knows you from what we've heard" Susan said walking by with a stack of dirty dishes<p>

"They're going to mess with the bar while he's here?" Sanji said pointing to Dracule who put his hat on  
>"Sadly I have to leave for a meeting on another island I was only here for the night but should be back in a week when I come back they'll be gone and besides Annie is convinced that they can handle it as long as they are careful with what they do and what they say" Dracule said<p>

By the tone in his voice Sanji could tell that this probably was not the case meaning that Sanji should not just go upstairs but hopefully stay out of sight in case something went wrong and they needed his help with something. Sanji stayed in the kitchen and started to do the dishes so that he could still pay attention to what was going on outside it was about half an hour before the restaurant cleared out the group began to get ready for their soon to arrive guests all this time and Sanji had not once been told to leave the kitchen or who this crew was.

However, as if to answer Sanji's question the door suddenly was kicked open and Sanji heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time and he didn't like it at all  
>"MAKE WAY FOR THE GOLDEN LION PIRATES!"<br>**(Note: you will only know Shiki if you have seen strong world THE BEST OF THE ONE PIECE MOVIES!)**

Luffy sighed they were back out at sea by now and this was not a good day it seemed something was wrong Luffy could just feel it in his gut but he didn't know what was wrong so it was a little weird, suddenly Luffy got the idea and shot up from the spot on the deck that he was laying on  
>"SANJI IS IN TROUBLE!" he suddenly shouted causing the entire crew to jump a mile and look at their captain in utter confusion<p>

"Luffy how can you possibly know that?"  
>"I've got a bad feeling that something is wrong and sense everything is okay here it has to be something with Sanji so that means he's alive!" Luffy suddenly shouted with a huge grin the crew knew by now never to judge Luffy's intuition for 90% of the time it was correct this fact brought new hope, but also new fear to the pirate crew of the chef<br>"Alright if you've got a bad feeling then Sanji has to be on an island near us" Nami said before she hurried downstairs and grabbed a map she then quickly came back up and spread it out on the table Robin holding it open a small smile on her face the first smile she had given in weeks.  
>"Alright so we have three more islands near us one of which has a huge marine base, one of which Pirates flock too and the third is a very crime infested area the marines can barely control it and the only reason they haven't buster called the place is because it is under protection of some big name in the marine world" Nami said<p>

"Alright so also judging by the way the tide dragged us the most dangerous area is out" Nami said crossing out the last island she had named in red pen

"That leaves two more islands for us to search we are closest to this one here the pirate place" nami said circling it  
>"We won't be there for a few days though if weather permit it and that is if Franky does a coop de burst on top of it by the time we get there Sanji might either be way in over his head or we may have to fear the worst" Nami said still trying to figure this out but Luffy was already ahead of her now grabbing a bunch of cola and shoving it in Franky's arm<br>"Do a Coop de burst in the direction of the island Nami circled, Nami set the coordinates so that we can get there we've gotta go save Sanji!" Luffy shouted cheerfully the entire crew cheered and got to work on what they needed to so that they could set off to find their missing Nakama!

Sanji was now trying to hide in the pantry hoping that the Golden lion crew didn't see him he now regretted his decision to stay down stairs after being told to go back upstairs unfortunately now it was too late for Shiki and his crew now sat outside the kitchen drinking to their hearts content Sanji couldn't help but notice the disgusted looks on Terry and Susan's faces as they walked in and out of the kitchen Sanji knew that Annie was out in the room ready to take care of anything that could happen if the crew decided to get way to out of hand for the tavern to handle the cook opened the pantry and jumped upon seeing Sanji

"I thought I told you to go back upstairs?"  
>"You really thought with all the secrecy I was going to listen?" Sanji asked him the cook sighed and shook his head before going and grabbing Susan and Terry he whispered to them and the two girls hurried to Sanji<p>

"You need to get upstairs"  
>"How do I get up there without them seeing me?" Sanji asked the two girls began to think Sanji could practically see the wheels in their heads turning Terry began to play with her curly brown hair as she also thought and leaned on the wall then they heard Annie call for them Sanji could tell something was wrong with that and the three hurried Sanji peeked out through the order window one of the pirates that was with Shiki had Tom in a head lock and two had Annie held back Sanji felt his blood boil upon seeing the scene as Shiki sat there and laughed Susan and Terry hurried out<br>"Alright you have three seconds to let both of them go or I hurt all of you" Susan threatened suddenly pulling a handgun out of her apron this actually sure enough what surprised him more was when Terry pulled a stick of dynamite out of her back pocket Shiki merely laughed

"Aww ladies you wouldn't do that when we have these two? Besides you risk missing us and hitting them" Shiki said with a devious laugh Sanji looked to the cook who was also watching and shrugged he couldn't do anything and had warned Sanji that things always got bad when they came around here. Sanji sighed seeing that he'd have to blow his cover for this but anything was worth helping out his new friends he threw the apron he was wearing down and hurried out

"Shiki!" he shouted getting the captains attention just so he could kick him in the face sending the captain flying across the room out of pure shock the pirates released Annie and Tom and turned on the gentleman chef  
>"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A GROUP OF LADIES!" Sanji shouted he didn't care what they did to Tom, he should be able to fend for himself but as for the women that was a totally different Story Annie hurried behind the bar clearly looking for something Sanji ignored it before glaring at Shiki as he stood up and glared a sudden look of realization hitting his face and he scowled, his eyes filled with hate as he recognized the cook<p>

"Black Leg Sanji chef of the straw hat pirates what are you doing here?"  
>"That's my business isn't it?" Sanji asked him he suddenly was hit from behind with a chair not realizing that Shiki had used his powers to throw it at him which knocked the cook over<br>"Sanji!" Terry gasped before hurrying to the cook's side she glared at Shiki  
>"That was a dirty move!" she shouted Shiki glared approaching the two but Annie suddenly stood in his way her eyes filled with a hate fueled Anger as two swords were strapped to her back a handle in each hand as she now stared at Shiki<br>"Get out of my bar" she said every word dripping with venom Shiki stared for a moment before merely laughing  
>"Look Shiki, you can mess with me all you want but you ever hurt my friends I will destroy you" Annie threatened the two of them glared at each other green hawk like eyes stared into cold, dark brown ones as both refused to break the hold on the other it was then that Shiki turned to his crew<br>"Let's go we'll come back another day" Shiki said his men were surprised so were the staff of the tavern Annie didn't understand either until Shiki grabbed her and threw her into the wall which just about knocked her out from the sheer force of the throw  
>"Annie!" Susan gasped hurrying to her friends side Sanji also hurried before glaring at Shiki who just stared at Annie<br>"You know you could just end this Ann, we've been through it before"  
>"over my dead body" Annie managed to get out Shiki rolled his eyes before leaving announcing that he would be back and with that he and his crew were gone<br>"Annie are you alright?" Sanji asked her Annie stabbed her two swords into the ground Sanji couldn't help but notice that they had three points one giant spike in the middle that counted as the blade and two smaller ones that were closer to the handles the blades were white as freshly fallen snow but the hilts were black with gold that wrapped around them Sanji couldn't say that he was surprised she fought with swords but that was not the point he didn't understand his ADD all of a sudden possibly because of the fact that he was still slightly feverish so this might have also affected his attention span and also his fighting style it wasn't good for him to be fighting while he was sick any way  
>Annie laughed a little bit with a sweet smile<br>"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me"  
>"I'm getting the doctor" Tom said before hurrying out of the Tavern Sanji helped Annie to her feet already seeing that she couldn't balance he sensed a possible concussion also this thought made him realize exactly how often h, Luffy and Zoro got sent to Chopper's doctor's office for injuries during battle and training sessions but again he brushed it off, he helped Annie upstairs and into her room helping her to lay down on the bed Annie started to chuckle a little bit which once again puzzled the cook<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"The fact that I was the one taking care of you for so long and now suddenly you're taking care of me" Annie said with a bit of a laugh Sanji thought about it for a while then realized it was kind of funny, the sudden turn in events between the two Sanji let out a small laugh himself before sitting down in a chair<br>"Yeah but you're not sick and separated from your Nakama" Sanji said

Annie noticed the sad tone he took when he added the last part she placed a gentle hand on his and couldn't help but smile a little in a comforting way  
>"They'll find you and if they don't I'll go with you to find them I promise" Annie said<br>Sanji couldn't help but smile at her she had been so kind to him everyone here had been kind to him he couldn't help but have the thought in the back of his head nag him that on top of him being home sick for the "_thousand Sunny_" when he left he'd probably be homesick for the _"bear claw" _the door opened and Susan came in with a cold cloth and a bowl of water placing it on Annie's head in hopes it would also help the swelling go down on her head right afterwards the doctor came in with Tom and examined Annie's head when he finished he suggested her not moving unless she had to for the rest of the day no concussion thankfully so she would be fine. Sanji was relieved to hear that and couldn't help but smile at it when the doctor shooed all others out of the room Sanji stood to leave but Annie grabbed his shirt  
>"Aw come on don't leave I'll die of boredom up here by myself" Annie said with a cute, childish pout Sanji couldn't help but be reminded of Luffy and laugh a little bit as he sat down he could wait a while longer for his Nakama but he still hoped that they came soon<p>

**the next day**

Annie awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in her eyes she couldn't help but smile again and laugh at the turn in events Sanji sat in the chair next to her bed and was fast asleep as well Annie recalled this scene being the other way around only a few weeks ago with Sanji laying in the bed and Annie being the one asleep in the chair in front of him Annie stood up deciding it would be nice if she did something for the cook she got up and went downstairs wanting to get a surprise for Sanji thinking he had truly earned it

Sanji awoke about two hours after Annie and saw she was missing he stood up instantly worrying before heading downstairs no one was in the tavern which caused the chef to worry he then thought he heard something out back and hurried back there only to have confetti thrown on him and to see a giant banner that hung saying "welcome!" in the kitchen as everyone shouted "SURPRISE"

the cook was confused then he saw Annie smiling at him  
>"What's all this?" Sanji asked<br>"We all decided that well you're now part of our Nakama sense you can't find yours" Tom said his arm around his sister's shoulders Sanji was puzzled  
>"the way you stood up for Annie and us was great Sanji and we all wanted to thank you plus you've been such a big help" Susan said Sanji was honestly touched by the offer but he felt bad at the same time he couldn't forget the straw hats they were his family too<br>"I really am touched but I have to get back to my Nakama" Sanji said the people smiled still and Annie hugged him  
>"We know that stupid" Annie said laughing a little bit "but you know just in case they can't find you or you can't find them we figured you've got a back up plan you know?" Annie said to him Sanji smiled and hugged her<br>"As long as you're here we will always be your Nakama" Annie told him


	6. Lost hope

**Chapter six: Lost hope**

Now it had been over two months and still not even a word from his Nakama Sanji checked the paper and looked out his window every morning and still no sign of the Straw hats Annie and the rest of the staff of the bear claw did their best to cheer up the poor Chef even the cook, who's name apparently was Yuki, let Sanji handle the kitchen on his own for a while hoping it would help out unfortunately that didn't help in the least as time went on the cook grew more and more depressed it went to the point where on one particularly slow day Annie sat on the bar with Tom, Susan and Terry all watching as the cook stared out the window at the grey dreary sky depressed Annie sighed and looked at the two girls  
>"We need to cheer him up" she said finally<p>

"How?" the two girls asked Annie smiled and Tom knew she was up to something as Annie took the two girls upstairs and Tom wasn't sure how he felt about this plan even though he didn't know what it was but usually when Annie had a plan it resulted in worldwide Nose bleeds and blood transfusions what was more was this one involved his twin sister so this was another thing that might bother him Tom watched the cook who was now tracing circles on the table with his pointer finger now giving up on looking out the window Tom felt this was one of the most depressing things he had ever seen,

It was a few hours later when the girls finally came down Tom was surprised they weren't dressed as sluts but still in the same outfits but Annie had a large bag over her shoulder and handed it to Susan who went to the kitchen Annie approached Sanji and sat on the table in front of him crossing her legs she knew this was the only way to snap the cook from his trance like state as he stared at her confused for a while but then Annie shoved a piece of paper in his face he took it and examined it carefully  
>"What's this?"<br>"You're going to the dock tomorrow, picking up a boat and going out to find your Nakama" Annie said Sanji looked at her his eyes wide in shock as Annie gave him a rather sad smile  
>"I promised that if they didn't come soon I would take you out to look for them Terry and Susan are packing our supplies right now so that we can leave first thing in the morning if weather permit it" Annie told him<br>Sanji smiled and stood up hugging her  
>"Annie, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this I mean I truly am surprised and I love this" Sanji said before staring down sadly at the paper and handing it back to her<br>"But I can't" he said Annie was now puzzled as he smiled at her sadly  
>"You've done so much for me if I get to do something like this then I want to earn it myself no matter how long it will take I will fund my own voyage to find my Nakama" Sanji said "Besides I don't think I want to leave this Nakama just yet" Sanji added Annie smiled and hugged him again Sanji smiled before looking out the window once more at the dreary sky<br>_I will find you guys again, some day but for now I'll stay with this new Nakama of mine but I swear I will never forget you guys and I will find you one way or another_

Luffy woke up with a start as lightning flashed across the sky and he heard a scream hurrying out of bed he hurried out as did several others to Nami and Robin's room they opened the door to see Robin on the floor sobbing and Nami holding her gently  
>"What's going on?" Luffy asked them Nami sighed<br>"Robin can't sit through storms like this anymore and had a nightmare"  
>"She's still convinced this is her fault isn't she?" Franky asked Robin nodded slowly through her sobs Luffy frowned a little and walked over also sitting next to her and hugging her Chopper did so as well hugging her around the waist before Robin knew it, this had turned into one giant group hug from the crew even Zoro though he had been forced to do so<br>"Robin what happened was an accident you didn't know that it would happen if we had known we would have done everything we could to try and avoid it hell either way we did and we didn't know we'd lose Sanji along the way" Nami explained to her Robin slowly wiped her eyes with difficulty feeling restricted by the crew  
>"I know…but if I had just paid a bit more attention-"<br>"No do not go and continue to blame yourself" Luffy said to her  
>"It'd be easier to think if you guys were suffocating me though" Robin said with a small smile the crew soon let her go Nami smiled glad to see that they had somehow cheered up the Archeologist Robin looked a little better though it was still clear that there was some doubt in her eyes and that she still had some stray tears here and there Nami was however determined to find out what had happened to the cook and prove that it was not Robin's fault as to what happened somehow some way they would but now it seemed that Even Luffy was beginning to doubt that they would find Sanji alive at this point his feeling had left about Sanji being in danger so that meant one of two things, Sanji had taken care of it or it had taken care of him. Nami hoped more for the first one than the second the crew.<p>

It wasn't long before the crew all went back to bed but Luffy stared up at the ceiling he was starting to lose his hope as well sadly the more time went past the more it began to seem hopeless that they would find the cook alive what if the marines had gotten him? No they would have announced it in the paper if they had caught a famous pirate that way they could try to get the rest of the crew as well in hopes of them going out and trying to save the chef. This was a rare feeling for the straw hatted Captain the feeling of dwindling hope and doubt he usually was positive about these things but now he was just wondering if he was in denial like the others had thought at first but that feeling from a few days ago…it was there Luffy knew it had been there and Luffy knew it had to do with Sanji because nothing happened to the crew or the ship or anything he sighed a little bit before rolling over and staring out the window, the moon now shown bright and full reflecting on the water of the endless ocean Luffy almost hoped to see a small ship with their beloved cook heading their way but sadly there was nothing Luffy sighed rolling over again knowing it was pointless

"I'll find him one way or another" Luffy promised himself before slowly drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

_I do not own one piece that belongs to Oda sensei I only own the bear claw and its residences not including the straw hat chef_


	7. the Bear claw

**Chapter Seven: **

Annie watched the cook had seemed to brighten up a little bit and was now serving tables like a waiter they had given him an actual job and Sanji insisted on paying for his room so Annie took a bit out of his pay check to pay for the room not too much though just so that he could still save up for the supplies and stuff he needed for his journey that he wanted to take Annie was in the back cleaning dishes one day when Tom shoved Sanji back into the kitchen  
>"Annie he's back" Tom said Annie rolled her eyes and looked at Sanji<br>"Do me a favor and finish these"  
>"Shiki?"<br>"Yup" Annie said grabbing her swords from their hiding place under the counter where they chopped up the vegetables before hurrying out putting them on her hips this time figuring it would be easier access Sanji sighed praying that this time it wouldn't be as difficult to get rid of them as it was last time and they wouldn't make as much of a scene. After a while of it being quiet Sanji began to worry so he walked to the little window again and peeked out Annie stood behind the bar watching Shiki and his men who were on the other side of the room all just acting like normal people for now Sanji knew better than this though he knew they'd go ahead and do something that would mess up the day Tom came in to get something and saw Sanji  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"I know Shiki he's up to something"  
>"Same thing he always is trying to annoy Annie into joining his crew"<br>"What?" Sanji asked suddenly now Tom had his attention Tom was surprised  
>"Weren't you paying attention last time Cook? Shiki wants Annie to be his crews swordsman he is convinced that the only thing that is standing between that is this tavern and the people in it Annie has worked her entire life to build a haven for good people who have the law against them that's why we created this and why she helped you that day Shiki doesn't get that Annie is just too good of a person to fall for power" Tom said rolling his eyes a little bit before walking away Sanji now stared out the little window at Shiki he still didn't get the Nakama thing did he? It just seemed like no enemy of the straw hat did even after they beat them to a pulp there were some people who could be changed, like Barack works (or however you spell it) and then there were the ones like Shiki; they could and never would change and were just purely evil. Surprisingly they didn't do anything this time it bothered Sanji a little as the group left Sanji walked out again Annie seemed slightly puzzled but then smiled<p>

"too much of an audience" she said Sanji was confused until she motioned with her head to a woman over in the corner wearing a marine uniform Annie smiled  
>"Miss Lily I know for a fact you are not a marine"<br>"keeps Shiki out of your hair what are you complaining?" She asked the woman appeared to be in her late twenties early thirties she had long black hair pulled back in a braid and round purple eyes which complimented her light, creamy skin she had a tall slim figure the marine hat rested on her head as she smiled her ruby red lipstick complimenting her features  
>"Well I do appreciate it you kept them out of my hair" Annie said shaking hands<br>"Yes and if I'm not mistaken I do see that of Black Leg Sanji in your presence" Lily said Sanji smiled a little and nodded a little bit  
>"This is Shyanne D. Lily one of the biggest traitors of the marines who got away" Annie introduced Sanji kissed her hand in his gentlemanly fashion<p>

"It is an honor to meet such a lovely young lady like yourself" he said the two women looked at each other before laughing  
>"He got part of it right" lily said this confused Sanji greatly<br>"Lily is seventy four Sanji" Annie said Sanji's jaw dropped in astonishment causing Lily to laugh  
>"Yup and I still look better than you" she said winking at Annie a little Annie couldn't stop laughing at Sanji's reaction<br>"She has some fountain of youth thing but she won't tell anyone what it is though I say she could get absolutely rich off of it" Annie told him Sanji nodded agreeing with that part Lily shook her head removing the marine hat  
>"Damn this thing bugs my head" she said before tossing it over her shoulder not really caring at all where it would land<p>

"Any way I should get going I have a meeting to attend to Sanji it was a pleasure to meet you do me a favor tell your captain that Lily says hi" Lily said before walking out the door Sanji looked at Annie who shrugged a little bit  
>"You weren't serious about her being Seventy four right?" Sanji asked Annie merely laughed walking back out into the kitchen this told Sanji that she was dead serious he then approached the stairs going to the second level Tom grinned<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To wash my mouth out with soap I just flirted with a woman more than twice my age" Sanji said with a shiver and going upstairs Tom couldn't help it he burst out laughing as Sanji went upstairs<p>

Luffy sighed as they finally got to the island they'd have to be extremely careful this was the one with the marine base so they were all in disguise hoping to find some sign of the cook although hopes were small Nami however had other plans she grabbed Robin once everyone agreed to split up

"I need your help with something" Nami said with an evil smile before whispering her plan to Robin, Robin smiled and nodded going downstairs the two girls changed their disguises into some old marine uniforms the girls had gotten just in case of emergency Nami and Robin roamed the town Nami snatched some ID cards from two other marines they saw so that the girls could sneak into the base they got past the gate with no sense of alarm this was a good start Nami smiled and the girls high fived once out of sight of the guards  
>"You realize if we're caught we're dead for sure" Robin said quietly to Nami who nodded<br>"You want to find Sanji fast or what?" Nami asked her before bumping head first into someone she looked up and felt the color drain from her face as she came face to face with the infamous Dracule Mihawk he offered a hand to help her up Nami took it nervously he whispered to her  
>"They don't know where he is, Look for the bear claw and you'll find your chef" he said before walking away Nami was confused as hell but at least they had a lead Nami looked at Robin who was equally confused as she was but now that they didn't have to search for the chef they could at least leave and not have to worry about getting the others into trouble they returned to the ship and when the rest of the crew returned they reported what had happened clearly the first reaction was Zoro not looking happy at all, like more so than usual<br>"What the hell does it mean to look for the bear claw?" Luffy asked both women shrugged just as stumped as him then Luffy started freaking out  
>"OH MY GOD SANJI GOT MAULED BY A BEAR!" this also caused Brook, Chopper and Usopp to continue to freak out in the same way causing the others to sweat drop at the stupidity and yet again question how the hell Luffy was captain<br>"That's NOT what he meant you idiots!" Zoro shouted to get them to shut up before shaking his head though he did have to admit this was mysterious as to what the famous swordsman had meant usually Luffy was good with puzzles too so the fact that Luffy couldn't figure it out without assuming the impossible that Sanji had gotten mauled by a bear in the middle of the ocean Zoro then got an idea  
>"Nami that pirate haven do you happen to know what government official that is protected by?" Zoro asked Nami was puzzled but slowly shook her head<br>"No"  
>"Well what if it isn't a government official but its Mihawk" Zoro said Nami hurried to her maps and grinned<br>"Bear claw is the name of the island as well as several other places In the towns among the island it's a large island though it would take a long time to search" Nami said  
>"We'll do it if it means Finding Sanji" Luffy said determined the crew cheered their agreement Luffy hurried to his spot on the figure head now grinning ear to ear his confidence renewed<br>"WE'RE COMING TO FIND YOU SANJI! DON'T WORRY!" Luffy screamed as if the chef could hear him from where ever he was

_I do not own one piece that belongs to Oda sensei I only own the bear claw and its residences not including the straw hat chef_


	8. Don't say good bye

**Chapter eight**

The straw hats were exhausted, a week ago they had arrived at Bear Claw Island and searched every town on the island and so far no sign of their friend Zoro was now convinced that Mihawk had set them up and there was going to be a buster call or something on the island while they were there.

Luffy sighed plopping down at a table in a random bar as the rest of the crew dragged chairs over and pushed a second table over so they could all sit together no one seemed to mind a woman walked over  
>"Hello my name is Annie and-"<br>"Just get us all grog and the skeleton milk" Zoro said the woman shrugged counting out the people before heading to the back not paying any mind to the people Luffy laid his head on the table depressed now  
>"That's it I give up we're never going to find him" Luffy said not noticing the chef walking over with their drinks<br>"Alright so that's seven grogs and a milk" Sanji said setting the drinks in front of everyone not really paying attention to the people at the table who were ordering the drinks he was just doing a favor for the lovely Annie while she dealt with some riffraff causing an issue at the bar Luffy looked up a little  
>"Where'd the girl go?"<br>"Oh she had to handle something else"  
>"oh alright thanks Sanji"<br>"not a problem Luffy" Sanji began to walk away and the straw hats each took a sip of their drinks before realization hit them all the straw hats all choked on their drinks and spat them out as Luffy sprang out from behind the table  
>"SAAANNNJIII!"<br>"LUFFY!" Sanji cheered dropping the tray and the entire crew (well everyone but Zoro) Hugged Sanji in one giant group hug all bombarding him with questions  
>"OI!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs to get their attention before walking over with Susan and Terry<p>

"What's going on here?"  
>"TOM THIS IS MY NAKAMA!" Sanji shouted it was then the three smiled now just as happy as the others<br>"Guys these are my other Nakama well part of it Tom, Susan, and Terry" Sanji introduced  
>"other Nakama?" Luffy questioned<p>

"We have been his temporary Nakama taking care of him for you" Terry said smiling a little bit then she turned to the kitchen  
>"ANNIE! COME OUT HERE! SANJI FOUND HIS NAKAMA!" Terry shouted Annie hurried out of the kitchen and smiled although it was clearly a sad smile<br>"That's… that's great" she said she was truly happy for him as she approached, she hurried over to him and hugged him as Sanji introduced her as "His guardian angel" causing her to blush a little bit  
>"WE FOUND YOU!" Luffy sang over and over again with Usopp and Chopper laughing the entire time<br>"So I guess you'll be leaving now huh?" Annie asked him Sanji stopped his smile vanishing as he stared at her now realizing he had to leave one Nakama for the other  
>"Yeah I guess I am" he said Annie put on a happy smile for him she hugged him tightly Sanji smiled at them the rest of both Nakama did seem to notice the two were rather sad about this Annie let go of him after a minute<br>"I'll go get your pay" Annie said before walking away Sanji couldn't help but notice that once she thought he wasn't looking she wiped her eyes gently going upstairs and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt but smiled as he hugged Robin who was crying she was so happy to see him alive Tom gave the crew free rooms for the night and they all sang happily and drank the entire night Sanji looked for Annie but she never came back downstairs when they had all gone to bed Sanji laid in his bed and stared up at the night time sky from his window by this time tomorrow he would be back in his old bed and back out to sea if they got their supplies that Nami said they drastically needed there was a part of Sanji that wanted to leave but then half of him that didn't there was just this nagging voice in the back of his head for a while it sounded like someone singing it was then it occurred to Sanji that he was hearing someone singing and it wasn't him it sounded like some kind of angel he stood before going downstairs being careful Annie now sat on the stage her white night gown stained with tears as she sat there singing softly to herself

**(I Do not own this song all copy rights go to Avril Lavigne)**

_"I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..."_

Annie wiped her eyes gently before realizing she was being watched her face went a bright pink and she continued to try and hide her tears not looking at Sanji  
>"S-Sanji…I didn't realize-how long have you been there?" Annie asked him Sanji approached her and sat next to her on the little stage his hand placed on hers<br>"You don't want me to leave tomorrow do you?"  
>"No I mean I want you to leave I mean ugh" annie couldn't get the words out correctly she sighed<br>"I want you to be happy Sanji you've waited so long for your Nakama to come and now they're here if you're thinking of staying just because I don't want you to go" Annie stopped realizing she had said it Sanji smiled a little he held her hand gently now Annie looked at him and was surprised when his lips met hers for a the first time.

_I do not own one piece that belongs to Oda sensei I only own the bear claw and its residences not including the straw hat chef and for those of you who missed it I don't own the song all copy rights for the song go to avril lavigne just as all copy rights for one piece go to shonen jump _


	9. kidnapped

**Chapter nine:**

Annie was stunned when Sanji pulled away she didn't know what to say to him  
>"Annie-Chan, I have to leave with them my destiny is to help Luffy find the one piece" Sanji said he saw her face sadden again but he gripped her hand a little tighter not to hurt her but to get her attention<br>"However, I do wish that you would come with me" Sanji said Annie looked at him her eyes wide in shock as Sanji grinned a little but his heart sank when she looked away her eyes filling with tears once more  
>"I can't, you have your Nakama and I have mine Sanji I've worked my whole life to build this place up to what it is now it's a sanctuary for some of us here" Annie explained Sanji didn't seem to understand so Annie continued<br>"Tom and Susan were separated when they were three years old I met Tom when I was Seven and he was still searching for her he never gave up once he discovered she was alive when we were twelve the two of us set out and came here in this very tavern before it became the bear claw we found Susan stealing table scraps, when we turned fifteen the three of us got jobs here this place brought us together as a family and I wasn't going to lose it neither were they we met Terry two years later we were fast friends unfortunately her boyfriend didn't like that Terry would come to us in the middle of the night sobbing because he would hurt her emotionally and physically we helped her to get away from him everyone did when the owner died a year later I bought the place Dracule was against it he wanted me to work for the marines I still refused and from there we have all built this place" Annie explained Sanji understood it was like the baratie except with less girls Sanji hadn't wanted to leave the Baratie either the others had made him join the crew but Susan, Terry and Tom were like Annie's brother and sisters she looked out for them and everyone in the tavern Sanji remembered the day Shiki had attacked him and Annie had immediately been there  
>"I understand Annie" Sanji said Annie smiled though Sanji could sense the pain and depression behind it<br>"Guess we're just not meant to be huh?" She asked him before he could answer Annie stood and handed him some money  
>"There it's the money you were saving to go out and look for your Nakama" Annie said she kissed his cheek gently after he took it and hurried upstairs Sanji sighed and put his face in his hand before jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked and was surprised to see Robin<br>"Robin-Chan what did you-"  
>"Everything" robin said sitting down "I was right behind you on the stairs I was able to hide though" Robin explained to him Sanji sighed a little bit<br>"Sanji…get her to sing for Luffy"  
>"What?" Sanji asked Robin smiled<br>"A girl like Annie can't just have this one dream of being here her entire life she never said it was her dream it was just something she did that has Sentimental value" Robin said Sanji didn't understand as Robin stood up  
>"I'll talk Nami into allowing us to stay a little bit longer alright?" Robin asked Sanji slowly nodded still not sure he followed her as Robin went upstairs it was a few minutes later that Sanji also went up to bed the next morning he woke up to Nami dragging him out of bed and shoving clothes at him<br>"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Nami demanded Robin laughed a little bit  
>"wha- no Annie Chan is not-"<br>"You didn't tell me you were together with Annie!" Terry shouted as her and Susan also entered the room  
>"I'm not" Sanji said simply stopping the girls<br>"We kissed last night I don't know it seemed like the right thing to do" Sanji explained  
>"So you didn't mean it?" Susan asked now becoming strict<br>"no! I mean I did I mean ugh It's complicated" Sanji said sitting on the bed and putting his face in his hands now the girls seemed to understand  
>"Just hurry up and get dressed we need to go get Annie"<br>"She's not up yet?" Sanji asked Annie was always the first one up unless she was taking care of someone  
>"No one has seen her all morning no"<br>"Tom said she went for a walk last night to clear her head about something" Terry said now all eyes were on her Terry was confused

"What?"  
>"Did Tom see her come back?"<br>"I don't know I didn't ask!" now Sanji was concerned something had happened to Annie the girls all hurried out and Sanji quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs to Tom

"Did you see Annie come back last night?" Sanji asked him Tom was surprised but shook his head  
>"No I went to bed as soon as she left"<br>"She's not in the pantry" Susan called  
>"She's not in the kitchen" Terry added<br>"And she isn't in her room" Nami said Tom now looked concerned as well Robin had woken the others and now they were all downstairs ready to help out  
>"The beach" Sanji said Annie always went for a walk on the beach she had told him he hurried out without further explanation though the others all went out to search as well Sanji hurried to the beach that she had found him on when he had first fallen off the ship she was nowhere to be seen Sanji then also hurried down to the docks maybe she had taken a longer walk than she had meant to he walked around asking sailors if they had seen her all with the same results Sanji was worried now where could she have gone? Then something hit him in the gut hard something that he hadn't thought of before and he prayed it was a wrong intuition he hurried along looking at the ships he then went to the end of the dock still he hadn't' seen the ship he was looking for he spun around to leave and spotted what he had been looking for, the floating ship that belonged to the golden lion pirates his eyes narrowed and he now knew where Annie was.<p>

Annie struggled in the grasp of the infamous pirate captain her hands bound and a gag was tied tightly around her mouth Shiki rolled his eyes a little  
>"Aww come on angel-Chan don't be like this" he said dropping her in a room she sat up glaring daggers at him as he gave a devious smirk taking the gag off of her mouth but he hadn't expected her to kick his sword legs out from under him and make a run for it<br>"INDIGO, SCARLET STOP HER!" he yelled as Annie hurried down the corridors of the ship Indigo blocked her path causing the girl to skid to a stop and turn down another hall the corridors below the ship were like a labyrinth as she ran every time someone blocked her path she just hid and turned down another corridor finally she arrived above deck the sun now shown high in the sky she hurried to the side only to stop her eyes wide seeing how high above the ground they were she then heard a dark chuckle behind her and looked to see the three who had been chasing her  
>"Come now Angel-Chan you have no escape unless it's with me and let's face it that isn't going to happen" Shiki said walking towards her Annie tried to take a step back but was met with the railing Shiki grinned<br>"Face it Angel-Chan you're mine"

"What do you mean Little Ann is missing?" Markus asked glaring at Tom although the guy could be an asshole when he was drunk when he was Sober he and Annie actually got along so this news was very upsetting to him  
>"She left some time last night to take a walk and she hasn't come back we can't find her anywhere" Tom said but as if on cue Sanji entered the room the wrath of god shown clearly in his eyes<br>"I know where she is" he said everyone could tell they weren't going to like the answer of the question  
>"The golden lion pirates took her their ship is hovering above the island now"<br>"What?" Nami asked puzzled and clearly looking a little scared now  
>"They've been trying to get Annie to join them for months ever sense she helped Shiki after he and his Nakama washed up on shore one day" Susan explained Luffy frowned<p>

"That was our fault, he tried to destroy east blue so we kicked his ass" Luffy said  
>"We know that now" Tom explained simply<br>"So you've lost her? I'll admit it took longer than I expected" Everyone glared as Dracule stood in the door way of the tavern he didn't seem very concerned about this which just caused Sanji's blood to boil  
>"Why are you here?" Zoro asked<br>"It's my little sister in question" Dracule said Zoro's eyes now shot to Sanji seeing the connection with him telling Nami now  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoro asked him glaring he knew that it was Zoro's' dream to beat Mihawk<br>"Because I didn't want you fighting her brother in front of her and or challenging her to a fight"  
>"She is right behind me in ranks" Mihawk explained with a shrug<br>"FOCUS" Nami screamed "how do we get up to a ship in the air so that we can save Annie?" Nami asked everyone tried to think well everyone but Dracule and Zoro who both glared daggers at each other Tom was the first to notice and smashed their heads together seeing as it would be the only way to get their attention  
>"OW!"<br>"Knock it off you're acting like children figure out how to save Annie and once she is safe you can kill each other afterwards" Tom said the two swordsmen glared at each other before giving a nod in agreement  
>"Why not get a grappling Hook?" Markus asked<br>"It's too high I think our only hope of going up is seeing how Shiki gets down" Nami said looking out the window she could see the ship if she looked up enough  
>"That might be days though" Sanji said<br>"Unfortunately that might be the only way and then there might also be the fact Shiki could take off now that he has what he wants" Dracule explained he didn't want to believe it to be a good idea either but it might be their only idea and their only option at this point and Dracule could tell that Sanji wasn't happy no one was really happy about the answer Susan walked towards the stairs the others were puzzled as terry quickly followed  
>"Where are you going?" Nami asked<br>"Someone needs to watch the ship" Terry said "we're going to the roof"

_still don't own anything but annie and the people of the bear claw_


	10. The Lion, the Prince and the angel PT1

**Chapter Ten: The lion, the Prince and the angel Part one**

_still don't own anything but annie and the people of the bear claw oh and Markus_

Sanji sat on the roof glaring up at the ship that hadn't moved for the past two days the only thing that had moved was when Shiki was coming down to get supplies for the crew and then sending them back up there had to be some way for them to get down because Sanji would see the crew walking around on the ground sometimes the issue was no one ever saw how so they had to be doing it when they were switching shifts or something because everyone was taking turns watching the ship but so far things weren't working out Sanji couldn't keep his mind off of Annie, he was worried about her he just hoped that Shiki hadn't hurt her if there was any harm done to her, Sanji was going to kill him not that he didn't think about doing it already just for touching her it may not have helped that if he didn't Dracule would.  
>"Hey Sanji Lunch is ready" Robin said she had a plate for him with a sandwich on it Sanji thanked her and took it proceeding to watch the ship Robin sat next to him and also watched the ship Robin sighed a little noticing how determined Sanji was she smiled a bit it was interesting to see the cook this way on one hand it was sweet but on the other hand it concerned her to see him so worried. Robin wasn't Jealous of annie not in the least but for sanji to be so worried wasn't healthy he was still a little sick according to Chopper and the doctor he still had a slight fever and wasn't as quick as he usually was so Robin was more worried about how that would affect him if he got in a fight with anyone<br>"Sanji why don't you go take a nap afterwards i'll report anything I see to you" Robin said to him smiling a little bit Sanji shook his head though Robin frowned usually Sanji would do anything a pretty girl would tell him too so to see this sudden change was quite unusual maybe it was the fever  
>"It's alright Robin-chan I promise" Sanji said Robin shook her head<br>"No you're not Sanji you're still sick, You need rest otherwise Shiki's going to destroy you in a fight" Robin told him Sanji sighed "And then think of what that'll do to Annie" Robin added Sanji frowned before he nodded seeing her point, turning around and dying was no way to repay Annie for saving his life in the first place he smiled at her and nodded  
>"Thank you Robin-chan" he said before he headed down stairs Robin smiled a little before a sudden realization of something they could have done hit her she did a bit of a face palm why hadn't she thought of this before?<br>Robin hurried down stairs to the others  
>"I know how we can get up to the ship!"<br>~~~~

Annie leaned back against the wall of room she was locked in she was now in chains her hands bound above her head and her feet just barely touching the ground she was very badly hurt from Shiki's latest forms of torture in the attempt to get Annie to submit and join them which she wouldn't do though things were starting to look tough Annie closed her eyes when she heard the door open she groaned not wanting to have to deal with Shiki or Indigo right now  
>"You've got yourself in quite a pickle little Anne" Annie's eyes snapped open as she saw Markus never had she been so happy to see him<br>"Makrus what are you doing here?" She asked him as he hurried over and wiped some blood out of her face  
>"I joined Shiki" Markus said Annie glared at him but Markus quickly backed himself up "I'm not officially part of the crew yet I only did it so I could come and get you I swear" Markus told her ripping a part of his jacket and tying it around Annie's arm which was bleeding, in case you were wondering Markus had long spikey brown hair that reached his jaw he usually wore a white T-shirt, black jeans and a navy blue Trench coat his skin was a little dark kind of like Robin's he had hazel round hazel eyes, he was tall about 6"2 and when he was Sober he was actually quite enjoyable to be around despite that he was a bit of a ladies man<br>"See the straw hat's plan was taking too long so I took matters into my own hands and met up with Shiki while he was on a supply run we chatted he thought I was funny, realized how well I did with the ladies, not to mention I slipped that I knew you and here I am" Markus said to her as he picked the lock on her chains when he got them off of her he helped her into a sitting position on the ground before taking his coat off and putting it over her shoulders  
>"I'll be back later Annie I promise" he told her smiling before he left Annie smiled a little<br>"For an asshole he's a pretty good friend" She said with a chuckle  
>~~~~~<p>

"MARKUS YOU DID WHAT?" Dracule and Tom screamed at him as he showed them the tattoo on his wrist that was Shiki's mark Sanji was equally as pissed off  
>"Your plan was taking to long so I took actions into my own hands!" Markus shouted back<br>"But now we know how to get up there" Robin said "I'm going to make a ladder using my Devils fruit powers and we're all going to storm the ship"  
>"Not a good Idea Shiki's got the whole place on lock down just for that not to mention his guys outnumber you" Markus said simply sitting down at the bar Nami frowned at him<br>"So what do you suppose we do?" She asked Markus grinned  
>"You've all heard of the Trojuns right?" he asked everyone gave him a skeptical look as he took a sip of water he had to stay sober so that he could help Annie so that's all he was drinking right now<br>"Of course who hasn't heard of them?" Dracule said he still didn't see where this was going no one really did except for Markus well so far any way  
>"Well now that Shiki knows the straw hats are in town he's going to be looking every where for them I offered to come down here and find them for him" Markus said Robin smiled she was starting to get the idea<br>"you're thinking of an attack like the Trojun horse"  
>"Except with out the horse"<br>~~~

Annie was led out of her room my Indigo she had been patched up quite a bit and given a rather nice dress it was emerald green long sleeved and reached a little below her knee's with a black corset like pattern around the waist Annie didn't know what was going on but she knew she didn't like it something was up she was led above deck Shiki grinned seeing her  
>"Hey there Angel-chan you look great in that dress"<br>"Save it, what's this about"  
>"I thought you might like to see what became of your beloved cook" Shiki said Markus walked onto the deck then Sanji in front of him with his hands tied behind his back Markus held a knife to his back Annie's eyes grew wide<br>"We found him trying to sneak onto the ship with the supplies" Markus said shoving Sanji forward so he fell to his knees Sanji glared at him, giving him a look of hatred  
>"Bastard how could you do this!"<br>"Simple, I get rid of you I get Little Ann" Markus said grinning at him Annie was pissed she tried to march over to attack Markus but Shiki grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her but she tried to get away  
>"Markus how could you!"<br>"You know it could end if you just join the crew" Shiki said Annie looked at Sanji who just shook his head Annie glared at Shiki  
>"Not on your life"<br>Shiki sighed before shoving her into Markus's arms  
>"Lock them up," Shiki demanded Markus nodded before pulling Sanji to his feet and leading the two down stairs Annie was shouting at him the entire way down there once they were out of ear shot of the others Markus sighed<br>"Ann-"  
>"I trusted you!"<br>"Ann"  
>"After everything that has happened to us over the last couple years"<br>"Ann"  
>"And you turn around and you throw it all away-"<br>"Ann shut up" Markus said Annie was caught off guard and was just silently shocked until she noticed Sanji was out of his ropes and smiling at her a little he hugged her relieved that she was alright she was still a bit hurt but he could pay Shiki back for that later  
>"It's alright my angel, this is all part of the plan" he told her before kissing the top of her head Markus then lead the way to the storage room and opened a hatch that was usually sealed tight below were some floating crates that made a trail down to a near by rooftop when Annie looked down she saw that all of her friends and nakama were waiting for them Dracule immediately started climbing up the crates he hugged her when he reached the top<br>"Thank god you're alright"  
>"Yeah i'm fine Geesh quit being so out of character" Annie said shoving her brother off of her with a smile Dracule smirked<br>"I'm sorry would you prefer me to go on killing Markus for joining Shiki and not running this plan by us before we started it?" Dracule asked her Annie pretended to think about that until Terry handed her, her Sai swords Annie hugged them while they were still in the sheaths  
>"Last time I ever leave with out these" she said strapping them to her hips before hugging the rest of her friends the group then all went into the hallway but Markus grabbed Annie before she could follow either of the other groups<br>"Oh no you and I are going back to the tavern" Markus said Annie glared and pulled her arm away from him  
>"Like hell I am"<br>"Annie, i'm not pulling you back for your safety i know you can take care of yourself but once Shiki realizes what's going on he's going to go after the Tavern" Markus said Annie realized he was right she looked to where Sanji was waiting in the hall he walked over and smiled at her  
>"Don't worry my angel I promise we'll be come back" he said before kissing her forehead Markus turned away at this going to start heading down so they could have their moment Annie hugged Sanji<br>"I thought I'd never see you again"  
>"trust me you're not going to get rid of me that easily" Sanji told her Annie smiled up at him sense he was only a little taller than her she blushed a little realizing how close they were she tried to pull back but Sanji pulled her tighter to him before placing his lips on hers once more for a passionate and longing kiss which Annie returned before pulling away the two just stared at each other for a moment before Sanji let her go and began to follow the straw hats above deck Annie watched him leave then turned when she heard Markus clear his throat<br>"Your Chariot awaits little Ann" he said smiling at her Annie took one last look to where Sanji had disappeared and smiled a little bit  
>"you better come back love cook" she said before following Markus.<p> 


	11. the lion, the prince, and the angel PT2

**Chapter Ten: The lion, the Prince and the angel Part two**

_still don't own anything but annie and the people of the bear claw oh and Markus_

Annie and Marcus made it back to the tavern where Annie was hugged by the kitchen staff and cheers erupted Annie smiled at them as she also was handed her swords  
>"Shiki is going to come straight for here" The town Doctor said Annie nodded before she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see Lily who was grinning and yet again in her marine uniform<br>"So what's going on down here? I come here everyone's panicking about the golden lion pirates?" Lily asked her Annie smiled hugging her friend it was also then Lily realized that Annie was pretty hurt and her humor disappeared as she gave annie a dark stare  
>"Who hurt you?" she asked Annie shivered a little when Lily got angry it was not something you wanted to see<br>"Shiki did" Markus said before looking at the doctor "Any chance you can get this thing removed from my arm?" he asked referring to the golden lion tattoo Lily sighed a little bit rolling her eyes before she headed to the door Annie didn't need to ask to know where she was going Annie looked to Markus  
>"Markus you're in charge of protecting the ship I gotta go make sure Miss Lily doesn't kill herself" Annie said before grabbing her swords and quickly following her friend Lily went to a small boat that was at the harbor with Annie close behind Lily pulled out several guns and stashed them every where she could Annie just watched<br>"Thank you" Annie said smiling Lily looked at her fixing a large gun over her back and loading another that was in her arms  
>"Don't thank me yet sweet heart your prince isn't safe yet and neither is his crew" Lily said Annie nodded before the two ran off<p>

Sanji was now fighting with Shiki (not good with writing fight scenes to bare with me please) it seemed like every time he sent a kick towards shiki he was able to dodge as if he knew what he was going to do it seemed the same way with the others to, even with Dracule something was clearly wrong but Sanji couldn't figure out what neither could the others at that well all but Robin, she was observing the crew as she watched them before she suddenly realized  
>"Our attacks are slowing down" she suddenly said and the Golden lion pirates all started laughing<br>"Took you long enough, it's a new drug that Indigo created how do you think we were able to keep Angel-chan contained in that one little room" Shiki laughed at them "That room was full of the drug being put in through the vents you need a vaccination to go in there and not be affected" Shiki said laughing this caused alarm in the others this meant that they were all going to be screwed in a couple minutes well that's what the straw hats thought until Terry started laughing which caused confusion to everyone except for her, Susan, Tom and Dracule  
>"You think that we didn't know you were going to pull some dirty trick like that?" Tom asked him this puzzled Shiki and his crew "Or do you not remember Terry's job when she used to work for the marines?" Tom said Shiki was confused until Terry held up a single stick of dynamite and it clicked for everyone else<br>"I rigged your lower deck while I was down there you got ten minutes before this place blows to skypeia and back" Terry said  
>"You could have told us!" Zoro shouted but Luffy merely grinned thinking it was perfect<br>"Very well played Terry" Lily and Annie had arrived now Sanji hurried over  
>"Annie I thought you went back to the bar?" he asked Annie shook her head smiling a little bit before she kissed his cheek<p>

"I couldn't bare the thought of you getting killed because I piss off a pirate" Annie said to him Lily then walked over to Luffy  
>"And this is how you pick your Nakama?" she asked him it took Luffy a minute but he grinned and hugged her<br>"Grandma!" at this Sanji went a ghostly pale realizing that not only had he flirted with a woman quite a bit older than him, it was his captain's grandmother Annie just laughed a little as the other's jaws dropped around them  
>"G-GRANDMA?!"<br>"Shyanne is my maiden name" Lily said shrugging a little bit before glaring at Shiki and aiming one of her guns at him

"You ever touch my grandson or his Nakama again and I swear there will be hell to pay in the mean time I'll just show you why you don't mess with my Nakama" Lily said before she charged him instead of shooting him she nailed him in teh face with the back of the gun then she shot him in the thigh he of course cried out in pain as his nose bled considerably Luffy cheered for his Grandmother as Nami walked over  
>"How old is she?"<br>"Sixty eight" the bear claw tavern crew all said in unison it seemed that everyone was more intent on watching Lily now than to actually fighting each other of course Lily's victory streak didn't last long once Scarlet managed to grab her he slammed her into the mast with one of his giant hands causing the smaller woman to cringe Luffy of course charged head in to help her and the fighting all around came back Sanji decided that although he was pissed at Shiki, Luffy was a better match for him Annie sighed noting how he stayed close to her  
>"Sanji I can take care of myself"<br>"Yeah but you were drugged" Sanji said kicking a few pirates away from her as Annie clashed swords with another also trying to stop Sanji from being hit  
>"So what? I'm a strong girl I can handle it" Annie said to him kicking the guy in the stomach sending him backwards into two of his friends before dodging another attack and slashing this one across the chest Sanji kicked away a couple more guys this was going to be a difficult conversation and she was going to be stubborn as an ox wasn't she? then again this was Annie she was always stubborn.<br>"Oi Love cook!" Zoro shouted at him before blocking three guys from hitting him "Quit zoning out with gaga eyes at your girlfriend and focus on staying alive for the next five minutes!"  
>"What happens in five minutes?" Annie asked confused before stabbing some guy in the chest with one of her swords and just tossing him to the side Sanji just stared for a minute not sure to be scared or not that she wasn't fazed at all by what she just did<br>"I'm one of the worlds top swordsmen Sanji this isn't unusual for me" Annie said "And I didn't kill him" she added as her swords collided with another to defend herself  
>"But what happens in five minutes?"<br>"Terry blows up the ship" Tom shouted dodging some guy's attack and sending him hurtling over the side of the ship Annie looked at Terry who just smiled a little  
>"Don't worry we'll be fine by then" Terry said before she hit some guy in the face Annie shook her head a little this was her life, her nut job friends, fighting off dumb ass pirates, her stupid over protective brother, Annie couldn't help but think that there was just something else she could live for other than that, when you're in the middle of something that could cost you, your life you think over a lot of things (Authors note: before anyone gives me shit about this yes I of all people know! I got in a dirt bike accident when i was in seventh grade and swore that i was going to break my neck and die thankfully that didn't happen so before people rag on me for that i really do know)<p>

"Annie look out!" Annie turned around in time to see some guy with a gun aimed right at her and heard the sound of the gun Annie quickly braced herself for the bullet and closed her eyes when she suddenly felt a pair of arms just surround her she didn't want to open her eyes but she did and saw Sanji was shielding her from the attack  
>"Sanji…" Annie managed to say she was shocked she couldn't get herself to say anything else but Sanji just smiled a little at her and he kissed the top of her head<br>"You can say we're even now" he told her letting her go Annie could already see the blood staining the blue shirt he was wearing she bit her lip nervously but Sanji smiled at her  
>"We better focus or we're going to blow up with the ship" Sanji said Annie then realized that people were starting to abandon ship including straw hats Shiki had lowered the ship so that he could jump down onto the roof top Annie grabbed Sanji's hand and quickly hurried to the nearest rooftop Dracule helping them down as well as Lily who was badly injured from her fight with the gorilla Lily just laughed at the encounter too it wasn't long after that the ship was then blown up which singed some of the rooftops and pieces of wood and various other things rained down on the town Annie sighed for now it was over.<p>

"Sanji more meat!" Luffy shouted banging on the table Sanji glared at him as he served some other tables  
>"Oi wait your turn!" Sanji yelled at him before he got decked in the face by lily<br>"Hey don't you dare yell at my baby!" Lily yelled at him before hugging Luffy who laughed at the reaction of his grandmother who put an arm around him and grinned this was the difference between Garp and Lily, Lily spoiled Luffy Rotten Garp well everyone knows by now how Garp treated Luffy. Sanji stood up and laughed a little bit as well Annie watched the crew was recovering from the battle and had been here for an extra week no one had even seen a golden lion pirate Dracule and Zoro still didn't attack each other the whole time which was good Annie was realizing just how insane this crew really was  
>"You'd fit right in Ann" Dracule said to his sister sipping his Sake Annie rolled her eyes and tipped the glass with her finger causing it to go all over her brother and for him to choke on the drink he coughed and spat some of it out as Annie smiled sweetly at him before going to get some extra orders from the kitchen for Luffy she set them down in front of the captain before walking away humming softly to herself Sanji smiled a little bit<br>"Annie why don't you sing something?" Sanji asked deciding to take Robin's advice from the other night Annie blinked but shook her head a little bit blushing  
>"No I couldn't"<br>"Aww come on Ann you sing all the time" Markus said  
>"Yeah but I don't know those people so it doesn't matter if they judge me" Annie said rolling her eyes and going back into the kitchen Markus just laughed and looked at the straw hats<br>"You should hear her voice of an angel horns of the devil" It was then he was nailed in the head with a glass that Annie had thrown from the kitchen and although it hurt like hell he laughed a little at how red her face was Sanji couldn't help but laugh at it too as Annie went back into the kitchen muttering curses under her breath Markus looked at Dracule  
>"Can't you get her to sing something?"<br>"Can't you not be drunk?" Dracule shot back proceeding to drink his sake Markus frowned but then Luffy stood up on his Chair  
>"ANNIE SING SOMETHING! Brook can play along!" Luffy yelled before Annie could even react he was springing into the kitchen and dragging her out by the arm to the stage though she fought every inch of the way causing the crew to laugh all knowing that once Luffy had his mind set on something it happened no matter what you said.<br>Annie's face went bright red as brook got up on the stage and began to play Annie relaxed a little hearing the familiar tune of Binks no Sake of course she had to sing along with the tune the others listened the straw hats were very surprised to hear her sing it was like Markus had said Voice of an angel Brook didn't seem to pay any mind to it but Annie finished she blushed at the applause it was then Luffy stood up again  
>"JOIN MY CREW!"<p> 


End file.
